Hurt One shot
by xjustloveisenoughx
Summary: Joley one shot


I sat alone on our king sized bed in the dark bedroom of their two story house, waiting. Waiting for him to come home. Glanced at the clock and my eyes filled with tears when it read 12:00. How could he do this to me? My breath hitched in my throat and I stumble in to our bathroom. I looked around clumsily until I found out what I was looking for, a razor blade. I place it on my wrist and began to slash over the old scars, watching the blood ooze. When the blood finally stopped flowing out of the cuts I grabbed a phone and dialed a number. A feminine voice said over the phone, "Hello?" I instantly burst in to tears and the girl's voice said again, "Miley? What happened?" I stutter in reply, "S-Selena, J-Joe has not come home yet. H-He is with her again." Selena's voice came through the other line worried and saddened. "I am coming over okay Miley? I will bring Taylor too, in case things go bad, he will protect you." I whisper in reply, "Okay, thank you Selena." We hang up and I sit in the corner of our room and cried my eyes out.

Twenty minutes later a heard a car drive up and the banging of closed car doors. After hearing fast footsteps up the stair case Selena burst in, followed by Taylor. She immediately ran to Miley and kneeled beside me. She hugged me and said, "Miley? Are you okay?" I kept my eyes closed and just put my wrists out. Selena's eyes widened as she saw the scars and cuts that were still bleeding. "Miley, why did you do this?" I opened my bleary and puffy red eyes and looked at her with pain in my eyes while saying, "I wanted the pain to go away." Selena began to cry as she whispered, "Oh Miley, I am so sorry. I should have noticed that something was wrong earlier. Taylor get some towels and ice!" Taylor ran out and I heard his fast footsteps on the staircase. I took a deep breath and said, "No, Selena. It is not your fault. I am just never enough for him." Tears fall down my face as I felt her arms around me again. That was when I passed out, the darkness taking over. When I woke Taylor was above me looking at my face worriedly. As soon as he saw my eyes flutter open he yelled, "Selena! She is awake!" I heard fast footsteps and then Selena was hovering over me also. She sighs in relief and says in what seems a whisper, "We need to get her over to our house or the hospital. I am thinking the hospital is a safer bet." I whisper softly before blacking out again, "I am so sorry." This time I did not wake up for what seemed like hours. My eyes opened and all I saw was white, everything was white except the blue chairs and curtains. It was silent in the room and I was too weak to lift my arms or stand up on my legs. I took in a shaky breath and said in a raspy voice, "Taylor?" He woke up from his deep slumber and looked at me while saying, "Good, you're awake." I nod and say, "Where is Selena?" He nodded towards the door and said, "Cafeteria to get you some food." I looked down at my hands and said, "I am not hungry." Taylor got up and edged towards my bed and he took one of my hands. "You have to eat Miley. The doctor said you have not eaten in weeks and he is worried about you. We all are worried about you. You lost a lot of blood and doctor says if you don't eat it will just make you worse." He looks at me with worry and I turn my head away to look out the window at the pouring rain. "I thought losing weight would help him recognize me again. I thought it would help him notice that I am his wife and that he loves me. Then the cutting, I just….didn't was any more pain." He sighs and I heard Selena come in and place the tray of food in front of me. I look down at it and just stared. She whispers sadly, "Please, Miley. Please eat." I look at her before nodding and eating. It felt good to eat again. After I finished I hugged her tight as tears ran down. I wiped them away and smiled at my best friend. Suddenly there was a knock at my door and a figure I really did not want to see came in.

Joe walked in slowly to see me and his eyes looked sad. I shifted my head to the side again, once again my eyes meeting the pouring rain. I heard Selena and Taylor leave the room and Joe sit next to me. He tries to grab my hand but I pull it away, still not looking at him. He sighs and say, "Baby….Please talk to me." I turn to him with tear filled eyes and hissed, "What do you want me to say Joe? Because if you honestly want to hear what I have to say you wouldn't like it." He closes his eyes for a few seconds before looking at me again, his honey gold eyes filled with pain. He says softly, "I don't want to lose you, Miley." I whisper in a hoarse voice, "You have Ashley, why do you need me? I am your wife but you act like I am just another girl, Joe. Sometimes I wonder why we got married." Joe's eyes gather tears as he says, "You don't mean that." I start to cry as I say, "Joe, because of you I starved myself. I HURT myself because of you Joe." He takes in a deep breath before yelling, "You don't think I know that? I want to KILL myself because I hurt you. I never meant to, this was all just a mistake I wish I could take back! I wanted a LIFE with you, one with kids and a nice big house with a dog and nice neighbors. I want that life with you but I just ruined it because my stupid needs." She was frightened by his yelling and edged away from him, his features softened as he reached out for her, yet she still edged away. "You know, Joe, if you were the husband I thought you would have been and loved like you should have I would have told you the news." He frowns and says, "What news?" My hands flew to my stomach and I rubbed it absentmindedly, wondering how my baby was doing. "I am going to have your baby, Joe." A smile spreads across his face and tears spilled down his face as he says, "Really?" I nod and look down at my growing stomach. Suddenly I felt his hand on my chin as he lifted my head up and gently placed his lips on mine. I smile into the kiss and pull him closer, deepening it.


End file.
